Stress Release
by completelyobsessedandnotsorry
Summary: Quick one shot about Connie's preferred form of stress release in my mad world!
**Hey! This is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy.**

It was cold, like always, and completely still. Silent. Peaceful. Exactly how she wanted it to be - this was her place to relax after all and the noise of the ED was still ringing in her head. Grace was in New York for the half term, and Connie couldn't bear to be at home for any longer than she needed to be. It echoed with sadness when it was emptier than it should be. She flicked the switch, and watched the lights turn on in series, the time delay noticible in the old wiring systems.

The ice below was smooth, having been freshly prepped and it **was** empty, ready and waiting. She smiled, and sat at the bench by the side of the rink to change into her skates. Tying the laces, taking the guards off, stretching at the side. Routine preparation and it eased her into the mind space she needed. Taking one last deep breath, Connie stepped out into the empty rink. This had become her second home; since she had discovered skating as a teen, she'd never looked back and the result was this. Connie skated round a few times to warm up, doing the old favourites of lemons and spirals. Simple, easy moves but the joy of gliding more than made up for the lack of effort required.

Then, the real skating began. Jumps and spins and fast movements and she fought to forget the girl who had died of an internal bleed, the alcoholic who had threatened any woman within 10 metres and the boyfriend who cried as he said his goodbyes. There was no such thing as an easy shift in emergency medicine, that she knew, but there were days when the RTCs piled up, and the staff were ill and she never stopped for more than 30 seconds. Then, of course, was the paper work she had abandoned because she knew it needed more wine than was sensible for her to drink if it was to be done that night.

Worst of all, Zoe had said she wanted to leave, that she was searching to broaden her horizons. It would be a friendly face that she would have to say goodbye to, someone who accepted her for what she was and had become her friend. The ED without Zoe would be harder to manage, less personable and Connie would have offered anything to get her to stay. But she couldn't take Zoe's happiness in exchange for her own. She couldn't live with that kind of guilt.

Still she skated, contorting her body into different patterns on the ice, movement becoming more fluid as the stress melted away as the air whipped past. It was late - gone 10 - and she was due to start her shift at 6 because Cal wasn't working; one doctor taking holiday to cope with the stress. Connie sighed, slowly coming to a stop before exiting the rink and packing up. It was an hours drive home, Holby not having a rink and Connie living on the opposite side of town anyway. If she wanted any sleep, she needed to go.

As she left, she smiled for the first time that night, feeling somewhat renewed. Skating was a release, her secret release and she loved the freedom it gave her. She contemplated taking the team, as a sort of bonding exercise before deciding that she wanted to keep it to herself for a while longer, until the stress had eased some more.

Time passed, and Connie skated every week, often more, as the stress continued to pile ever higher. Then, it was nearly Christmas, and with it came Robyn's enthusiam.

"Mrs Beauchamp!" She turned on her famous Louboutin heels at the sound of the excitable voice. "I... We... The team... Well, we're going ice skating and thought that maybepossiblypotentially you might want to come?" The last words were garbled as her face flushed as Robyn's initial bravery faltered.

"I do believe that on this occasion I will join you. I shall meet you at the ice rink in an hour and a half." Connie replied, bemused by the whoops she heard as Robyn turned and nodded her success to the rest of the ED team.

Connie laughed, later that night, when she had skated with the team and jumped and turned and shocked them all with her proficiency. And, as hands wrapped around her waist and she was kissed on the head, she decided some things were better shared.

Hope you enjoyed! I know it's short but let me know what you think x


End file.
